Events Just A Year Ago
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Side Arc of "A Different Turn of Events". What happened to Haibara and Mitsuhiko after their fall.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: September 22, 2017- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.

 **This is a short arc in between the _Event Series_. So before the part 2 of _A Different Turn of Events_ , we'll have to go through here. Although you can skip it if you want since I'll be narrating stuff in the sequel.**

 **This is a Mitsuhiko x Haibara arc. I don't ship them but let's give recognition to this ship.**

 **So I'll make it really short. Okay?**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE FALL**

Shiho and Mitsuhiko falls over the cliff as bullets came flying from Gin and Vodka. They landed hard on the deep waters, falling deeper and diffusing the red blood with the blue oceans. Mitsuhiko felt Shiho's arms loosening and he quickly tried to help her swim away as more bullets tried to hit them. Mitsuhiko has seen movies, seen how the police works and they've been solving crimes too but now he was at the center of events and he could never have thought he'd be in the middle of a gunfire, getting involved with dangerous people.

If it was what it takes to get to know Haibara-- or what he keeps hearing was 'Sherry', then he doesn't regret it.

Mitsuhiko was only grazed by the bullets as he tried to carry the weight of the unconscious woman with him, swimming away from the reach of those bullets. In his surprise, two scuba divers approached them, giving them oxygen as they swam to the boat owned by the scuba divers. Mitsuhiko did not hesitate to come with them. He had no choice.

As soon as they reached the boat owned by the scuba divers. Mitsuhiko helped them as they carried Shiho off the waters and places her gently on the boat. One of them turns to the cliff seeing that Gin and Vodka had stopped shooting and had already gone.

The two gestured at each other before the male one drove the boat away from the cliff.

"You people... who are you?" Mitsuhiko asked. He doesn't believe by some miracle, civilians came to help them. They have to know the situation somehow.

The female scuba diver knelt down beside Shiho, bringing out a knife to which worried Mitsuhiko but he refused to overreact until the knife began to rip Shiho's clothes.

"H- Hey!"

He saw blood dripped from the bullet wound in her side. The scuba diver lifted her head towards Mitsuhiko before looking down again at the wound and trying to take the bullet out, throwing the bullet to Mitsuhiko afterwards.

Mitsuhiko caught it with two hands and stared at the bloody bullet.

"Say boy, where do you want us to drop you off?" the female scuba diver asked.

"What?"

"Shiho is involved with a messy business here." she taps the knife in the auburn-haired girl's wound. "You wouldn't wanna get caught up with it any longer, do you?"

"I..."

He didn't give time for himself to think. He was afraid and he already wants to go home so he pressured himself to give a quick answer.

"I won't leave Haibara-san." he said finally.

"Ah yes you kids call her that." the scuba diver removed her mask off to reveal that she was the famous Chris Vineyard.

The male scuba diver behind her removed his own mask, revealing he was the waiter at Poirot.

"W- What is... you people..."

"Let's talk more when we get home." Vermouth tells him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but like I said this will be really short. I will just go through with showing you what happened. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

Date Uploaded: September 22, 2017- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.

 **This is a short arc in between the** ** _Event Series_** **. So before the part 2 of** ** _A Different Turn of Events_** **, we'll have to go through here. Although you can skip it if you want since I'll be narrating stuff in the sequel.**

 **This is a Mitsuhiko x Haibara arc. I don't ship them but let's give recognition to this ship.**

 **So I'll make it really short. Okay?**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: WAKE UP**

When Shiho opened her eyes, she sees Mitsuhiko staring at her, a spark of relief lighting up in his eyes when he saw that she finally regained consciousness. She couldn't see much, it was a blur but she knew at once it was him. She closed her eyes again for a moment before trying to adjust to the light that's blinding her.

"Haibara-san, everything is alright." Mitsuhiko's gentle voice assured her.

She fixated her eyes on him this time, seeing that his eyes were keeping something. "Where are we?" she asked. Whether or not he will lie, she'll know.

He hesitated to say anything but he figured that Haibara would know. "I don't know the exact location but.. we're in Amuro-kun's hideout I suppose." he replied, resulting for Shiho to sit up, tensed. "H- Haibara-san, please you need to rest. Your wounds-"

"Where are they?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he was worried of her condition.

"Outside." Mitsuhiko replied and held her hand. "Please don't go."

"We have to get out of here." she says and tried to get out of bed. "No. I have to get _you_ out of here." she corrects herself. But Mitsuhiko didn't let her hand go. "Tsuburaya-kun!"

"They asked me where they want to drop me off..." he was hesitant to tell her but she deserves to know that he was there on his own will. "I told them I want to stay by your side." ...not because he was dragged along with Shiho.

"What?!" however her reaction wasn't pleased with what he did. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?!"

"Of course I know that!" Mitsuhiko had his mind set though. He knew Haibara would be against his decision and that she'd treat him like a child, well he was one for starters, but he's seen enough to know that this isn't some childish matter anymore. And he knows that not even Haibara can handle this, even if he had discovered that she's not actually a child.

"Then how could you think of staying?!"

"Isn't that what friends are for?!" the boy threw at her. And she was quiet. "I know Conan is your knight and shining armor and I've had suspicions that he is not a normal boy as well! I want you to know that you can rely on me too!"

Shiho can see his determination to be of service to her but does he understand where it'll lead him? What'll happen to him? "What can you do to help? You can't carry me out of here! You can't shoot! You can't kill anyone!" she tried to reason with him, but Mitsuhiko was not to be underestimated. Not in this kind of situation.

"You can use me as bait again. Distraction if you want." he tells her, as if selling himself to be used by her. "I don't have the capabilities to kick a soccer ball and knock someone out or have incredible gadgets at my disposal, but there is something I _can_ do and you know it!"

Mitsuhiko thought he'd win this debate. He didn't expect a hand flying towards his cheek, making contact with his face and he was cut speechless by the pain and with shock.

"Don't ever think that you're a bait I'd use to save myself." she reproached him, her voice not shouting but stern and calm. "I'd never use you for something so selfish, Tsuburaya-kun. You're a smart boy, you deserve a bright future..." she tells him as her hand gently touched his cheek that she slapped. She pulled the boy close to her, her forehead slowly leaned to touch his forehead. Her face looking down. "I don't want you to end up like me." she added, almost a whisper now.

"Haibara-san..." Mitsuhiko felt her warm forehead touched his, his eyes locked on the floor.

The tension slowly faded, silence began to fill the room.

Then they heard someone clapping by the door.

"An interesting turn of events. A fruit of forbidden love!" Vermouth teased as she applauded, acting as if she watched a soap opera that amused her until the end. "I have to say Sherry, he is an interesting boy indeed, no wonder you chose him to join you in perdition."

"Vermouth..." Shiho mumbled, her hand pulling Mitsuhiko to hide behind her.

"Ah right, I came by to tell you lunch is served. You need to eat after all." she says.

"You served me lunch? Did _he_ feed you a pill that forced you to do this?" Shiho tried to get under her skin, but Vermouth played along.

"Funny you'd say that when you're the one he forced to swallow a pill to kill the little detective." the blonde woman says. "Well, that is until somehow the effects of the pill no longer had any effect on you when Silver Bullet broke the spell."

"Sorry to say no pill is powerful enough to control someone's will."

Mitsuhiko listened to the adults have their banter. It was somehow similar to how he and the Detective Boys talk but this time it wasn't about a playful joke about anything. This is about trying to intimidate the other get the upperhand.

When Vermouth was quiet, Shiho smirked for a moment.

"I guess I should be telling you the truth now." Vermouth said, giving in to the 'warm up' and now going to the real deal. "He wants you back. Without any pills to control you this time."

"Gin tried to kill me. I'd die before I get to see him." however Shiho wasn't serious yet. Vermouth knew she had to stir the young scientist.

"Which is why Bourbon and I saved your sorry ass. We were tasked to escort you to him." it's almost as if Vermouth ate what she said, she didn't want to say it but she had to. Mitsuhiko noticed the names they were mentioning were all liquors. Including the name they called Haibara.

"And the Tsuburaya-kun? What will you do to him?" she asked.

"Killed." Vermouth said simply, making Mitsuhiko tremble behind Shiho. "If not then raised as one of our own. There's a potential in him anyways." she added the last part to somehow light a small hope that they won't kill the boy.

The two stared at each other for a moment, a long intensed staredown before suddenly the two are on each other's throats.

Mitsuhiko couldn't follow what happened but now he can see Shiho holding Vermouth's knife on her own throat while Vermouth had a gun pointed at Mitsuhiko. "Which one of us is faster, Sherry?" the blonde challenged. "My finger or your injured hand?"

"You don't touch him." Shiho tells Vermouth coldly.

The two stared each other some more and only broke the staredown when Rei opened the door, seeing the girls in such position.

"Uhm if I came at a bad time I can come again later. I just got worried no one ate yet." he tells them. He waited for them to move and when he saw they dropped their weapons, he left.

Vermouth takes the knife from Shiho and kept her gun away from them.

"We'll send your lunch here. Enjoy your stay." Vermouth says and slammed the door closed before locking it.

Shiho fell back on the bed, her hand that held the knife trembling. Mitsuhiko noticed her hand shaking. He wasn't sure what to do or what had just happened, but he reached for that hand that was shaking and he looked up at her, where the two locked eyes

"Don't be afraid. I'll be by your side." he says.


End file.
